This invention relates to a process for the production of organic hydroxy silicate compounds and their condensation products.
The silicic acid compound used in this process may be produced by the chemical reaction of a dry alkali metal metasilicate with a mineral acid or an acid hydrogen containing salt. The silicic acid may also be produced by any commonly known methods.
The silicic acid used in the following examples was produced by reacting dry granular alkali metal metasilicate with a hydrogen containing acid salt or a concentrated mineral acid. The white granular silicic acid is washed with water, filtered and then air dried at 25.degree. to 75.degree. C. The white granular silicic acid was analyzed by Infrared Analysis, using the IR KBr disc method. The Infrared Analysis was very similar to that obtained with Mallinckrodts hydrated silica except for the area which shows the presence of Si--H bonds. The Mallinckrodt's hydrated silica (SiO.sub.2 .xH.sub.2 O) has a molecular weight of 60.09.xH.sub.2 0. The said silicic acid contains an active hydrogen which will reduce silver nitrate in an aqueous solution, which is evident that Si-H bonds are present.
When the said silicic acid is heated to much above 105.degree. C, silicon dioxide with a molecular weight of about 60 is produced. On further heating, it has a melting point of 1650.degree. C. In cryoscopic and ebullioscopic determination, the silicic acid produced was not soluble in any common organic solvent but was readily soluble in dilute alkali metal hydroxide aqueous solutions.
The molecular weight was determined from the boiling point elevation of said silicic acid in a 6N sodium hydroxide solution and indicated a molecular weight of 78 .+-. 25 gm/mol. This type of reactive solution normally changes the molecular species. However, this would seem to indicate the absence of a polymeric form of silicate. This analysis may indicate a possible formula of HSi(OH).sub.3 (orthosilicoformic acid) and H.sub.2 siO.sub.3 (metasilicic acid). The orthosilicoformic acid, when dried, will lose water to form silicoformic acid (H.SiO.OH).
The exact course of the reactions which take place during the process to produce organic hydroxy silicate compounds and condensation products cannot be determined with 100% certainty.
Organic hydroxy silicate compounds and poly (organic hydroxy silicate) polymers will chemically react with diisocyanates to produce useful and novel foams and resins which are soluble in organic solvents; these solutions may be used as a protective coating on wood. The novel organic hydroxy silicate compounds and polymers will react chemically with dicarboxylic acids and anhydrides by mixing and heating above the melting point of the dicarboxylic acid or anhydrides for 30 to 90 minutes while agitating to produce a poly (alkyd silicate) resin which is soluble in organic solvents such as acetic acid. When painted on wood, the solution produces a clear, tough, protective coating. The poly (alkyd silicate) resin may be molded into useful objects with heat and pressure. The hydroxy silicate compounds may be ground into a fine powder and used as a filler in paints, varnishes, impregnants, laminates and molding powders.